


Laid

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2003 Videos [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 2003, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-10
Updated: 2003-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: This bed is on fire with passionate love





	Laid

song by James

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was originally cut by drdawn and then re-edited by me in 2003. It was hosted at the defunct website headtilt.com (and our hearts).


End file.
